


Hunger

by librarius



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Death, F/M, Little plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Succubus, Vampires, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarius/pseuds/librarius
Summary: Black Hat is not dead. There are more mythological creatures roaming the earth than just vampires. And some don't feed on blood.





	1. The cave

**Chapter 1 – The cave**

He woke with the memory of fire. It was dark around him, and he could not move. Was it night already? Something kept him in place, standing with his back against a wall. His hat was gone. He breathed in slowly, gathering strength. He was thirsty.  
  
“Hello”, a voice interrupted. A hint of light came into his focus from the side. “Good to see you’re awake. Sorry for the hat. You’ll get another one.”  
A woman stepped out of the shades, carefully keeping a distance despite the fact he wasn't able to move. Yet. So maybe the restraints wouldn't hold for too long.  
“Who are you?” he hissed, lowering his voice even more than it usually was. It made him sound even more dangerous, he knew.  
She didn't seem impressed. “In a way, I am like you. And I want to offer you a deal.” She came a little closer, but not quite in reaching distance. “Do you want me to answer some questions first or shall I proceed with my offer?”  
“Proceed.” He pulled at whatever it was that kept him in place, but got distracted by her next move.  
  
She took something from her clothes. It was a cup with a broken handle. With a slow motion, very well knowing he was observing her every move, she pulled back her sleeve and grazed the skin on her wrist with the sharp edge until it drew blood. Opening and closing her fist, she let some of it flow into the cup, until she decided it was enough. Licking the wound swiftly, she stopped the bleeding.  
“You must be thirsty”, she said. “My offer: Blood for you, sex for me.”  
Silence held the place for a moment. Whatever he had thought she might offer him, this had not occurred to his mind.  
“I am no human.”  
“I know that. But you still have enough blood circulation for that.” She got closer, with the cup. The smell of her blood was very much present in his senses, and he could also hear the rest of it rush through her veins.  
“Alright. More information you need. A vampire's diet is made of blood, a succubus' diet is made of sexual energy. So, in a way, we are alike. We both live off human prey, but if we take too much, they die. And although I cannot infect people the way you can, it's not easy to live amongst them. Always being careful not to take too much, because if too many die, the rest will search for the cause.” She gave the cup into his left hand and suddenly this one restraint was gone. He drank.  
“So... Living amongst them is a very test for self-restraint. I don't like that. And since you have been more than an average human being even before your transformation, you will not die no matter what.” She came closer, snatching the cup from his hand, and the restraints were back in place.  
“And vice versa, I will not be infected by you, for I already _am_ no human.” She gave a content smile. “What do you say?”  
  
“Why the restraints?”  
“To make sure you listen before attacking. You're bright, but your hunger might have been too much.” He kept quiet for a moment, pondering the situation. She knew what he was but hadn't killed him. Whatever that said about her.  
“How did I get here?”  
“When the train went up, I caught you out of the blow. Lost your hat in doing so.” She looked him up and down. “You're not fireproof, I guess. I've never met a creature that was.”  
“And this place?”  
“A cave about twelve kilometers from the destruction site. Underground. I followed you from Jerico.”  
“There was no one left alive in Jerico.”  
“Not _above_ ground.”  
A curiosity rooted deep under his training and life's adventures claimed to be heard, thinking about her offer. But there was something more he needed to know.  
“Twelve kilometers.”  
She nodded. “Quite exhausting.”  
“How long?”  
She nodded, slowly. “A day since the train went up. The vampires aboard are all gone. The others survived. The priests are roused, but the church remains stupidly dormant. To not scare their people. This cave is unknown to them all.” She paused.  
  
“If you're not interested in the deal, I'll still relieve you. But you'd be missing … fun.” she promised then.  
The curiosity within meanwhile had realized that there was more interesting about her than the smell and taste of blood.  
“I am”, he growled.  
“Great”, she said with a purr in her voice that vibrated through the air. She came closer, taking in his face, then brought up her hand to it. Close to his ear it passed, and tangled into the short hair in his neck.  
  
And the world toppled.


	2. The offer

**Chapter 2 – The offer**

The wall had become ground suddenly, leaving him restraint on his back. Cat-like, she knelt above him as if nothing special had happened. With her free hand, she trailed down his body, from his ear, along the throat and chest... Slowly, subtly, casually getting rid of his clothes. How she managed that was as incomprehensible as the change of his position from standing to lying. But it was not important now, anyway.  
  
From the moment she had purposely – and permitted – touched him, his senses had been inflamed in a way unknown to him. There was lust, almost alike the thirst, but strangely different as well. His breathing had become erratic and heat had rushed through his veins like liquid fire. It was like dying, but unlike it, and it got more and more intense with every touch on bare skin he received.  
  
She took her time, and even more in realizing that he had never been with a woman before. Every fiber of his body was alert by the power of those new sensations. _Celibacy_ , she shook her head before tasting the skin on his chest, resulting in a surprised moan by him. Taking talented kids and making them renounce all earthly pleasures. No wonder they became such strange characters, each and every one of them.  
The lust this man was able to develop was absolutely amazing for her, especially because he wasn't alive, literally. She knew she wasn't going to stop herself, she wouldn't have been even if he could have died. She just _couldn't_ have stopped herself. His reaction was beyond teasing. It took her into a level of intoxication she hadn't had in a long time.  
  
He watched her through a haze of lust, taking in the sight of both her hands on his chest now. She trailed them down the length of his body, slowly. Resting them on his hips, keeping his jerking lower body in place. Then she came down onto him, placing kisses and little bites on his chest, moving down ever so slowly. Hypnotized, he watched her. All the way down she kept eye contact.  
Then her lips grazed the tip of his cock, and his senses imploded. His head rolled back, a deep, ragged moan leaving his heaving chest. And then he felt her mouth around his cock, her tongue causing all kinds of sensations running through his body. His breath got ragged, his mouth dry, and her hands had to be exceptional strong to keep his bucking hips in place. Under his closed eyelids his eyes rolled back and his senses sent violent electricity throughout his every nerve. He lost track of place and time, and probably of himself as well.  
  
Then her lips were on his throat, and one hand back in his hair, holding his head in place while she bit him ever so gently.  
The moment she drew blood, he felt her body weight come down onto him, and more than that: She took him in, all the way, with one, swift motion that drew a sound from him, someplace between soul-deep moaning and an outcry.  
She sat up, hands on his chest, and when she started moving, he knew it hadn't even begun. He felt every single move, every inch, and every breath. And it built something, deep within. He felt a heat rise, a need taking control, and all he was now was pure, primal instinct. It was sweet torture, to take him this damn slowly, and when their eyes met, he knew that she knew.  
  
But still, she took her time, letting his need grow and grow until he thought he couldn't take any more. Then she proved he could: Tangling her fingers in his hair again and bowing down, she stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths right from his throat. His own ragged breath hitched and his mouth was desperately dry.  
Then she brought her wrist to his mouth. The wound she had caused herself was still there, so he didn't even need to bite. Weak like never before, he drank long, deep gulps like a lost creature dying of thirst, and then she began to move in earnest. His head fell back again and he was barely able to breathe when she took him all along the rest of the way.  
  
He died. He was sure he must have died, in an explosion of bliss, burning up every single nerve, stopping his heart and his breath.  
  
When he returned to his senses, weak as never before, she still was there. On top of him. Her face was heated and her eyes shone like hellfire burned through them. She smiled.  
She slowly got up from him and in a whirl of the mind, he was back on his feet, restrained against the cave wall like before. Only, a lot weaker than before. With a gentle smile, stepping close again, she offered her exposed neck. He took to it, hungrily, voraciously.  
Not till he slowed down, she stepped back again, and suddenly his restraints were gone.  
“Thank you”, she said, sitting down like nothing had happened. The glow in her eyes slowly faded. “This … was absolutely amazing. Now, would you like to talk about your further campaign? I might have an idea or two about the aspects of cattle. A vampire's got to eat.”


	3. The city

**Chapter 3 – The city**

When they arrived at the city only a few days later, the priests had already left the place. They simply hadn't thought of their enemy coming here, or of him being alive anyway. Except for one, maybe.  
The succubus had prognosticated this. “No matter their fighting abilities, they're still human. Thinking patterns adjust slowly.”  
“And they don't know.”  
She smiled under her hooded robe. “They don't.”  
The two figures vanished into the crowd, unnoticed by the Clergy. 

  


He wanted to know more about her kind, and she willingly told him. If it was the full truth, he couldn't say, but it was enough to satisfy his interest – for now. He hadn't yet decided upon her further role in his plans, and that was just the way she wanted it to be.  
“I'd like things as they are. I don't stand out, and I don't wish to. I'd like our arrangement to stay active, everything else I don't question.”  
Their arrangement was based on hunger. They had settled it out there in the cave and it suited them well. Nevertheless, they were predators. They both wanted to hunt.  
In a shady part of the city, they could.  
  
He watched her prey on a man of good health but low life expectancy, at least from the moment they met him. The succubus had talked to the guy for a few minutes, cheap Smalltalk, nothing of interest, but the man had shown the slightest attempts of touching her. So she played along, calling the vampire to her side, introducing him as her “guardian on the job” and offering a “nice time”. The purr in her voice didn't fail.  
Just minutes later, the guy took both of them to his place. A small and dark place it was. The air was heavy with dust and exhaust.  
The vampire took position in the darkest corner of the room. These days, a prostitute had to keep her safety close by.  
It took her almost no time to make the man forget about everything around them. His moans filled the room and the scent of the air changed with all the pheromones taking the upper hand.  
  
He watched them both on the bed: The guy, growing weaker each moment, unaware of the danger he was in. Literally high from the succubus' power over him. And the succubus herself, caught in the moment it seemed. But always aware of the state her victim was in. For long, long years she had learned how to not take a life in the process. He could almost see the metaphorical reins she had tightened herself.  
She slowed down and took her hands from the guy's chest before he could die.  
“No, don't stop.” It was the first time the voice from the dark spoke up. It was a deep growl. “I want to see you kill him.”  
A smirk lifted the corner of her mouth and she put her hands back on the man's chest. The movement of her hips sped up a bit again. Bit by bit, she slackened those reins.  
  
The vampire snuck up closer to the bedside, looking down at the man in heat. The guy was so far off reality, he didn't even recognize the other coming closer.  
The man gave a weak sigh when the succubus went on, taking more off him than he should be able to give. Draining his life.  
The vampire bowed down to the guy’s exposed throat, breathing in the scent of heated blood. So close underneath the skin. So tempting.  
With a swift motion, he took to the man's throat, breaking skin, drinking from the ever weaker victim of them both.  
The sensation was different from anything he had experienced before: The man's life was fading, but not through the loss of blood or the pure physical shock. He could feel the fading of life even within the man's blood while he drank.  
  
When he heard her let out a satisfied breath, he looked up. The man was dead, but the succubus looked amazing beyond belief. Her sweaty skin had an unworldly glow to it, and her eyes were full of bliss and satisfaction. The sight infuriated him in a way he hadn't thought of.  
In the blink of an eye he had her pinned against the wall across the room, his teeth sinking into hot skin, and his body pressed against hers in a matter of life and death. Then her fingers trailed through the hairline in his neck and let loose the most primal instincts.  
He had her, hard, both drinking from her and pushing into her against that wall in an outburst of jealousy. Yes, jealousy it had been. It had been all along. That human over there, the look on his face. It had been overwhelming seeing her dining on the man, but she was _his_ , he alone should be fucking her, feeding her till he broke. No human scum was worth feeding her. No one really _could_.  
  
He heard her laugh through his haze, her fingers tucking his hair, encouraging him even more, and then he came. Her legs stayed put around his waist until he could muster some strength again. She had taken a lot from him, but also had he: His bite marks along her neck and throat told the whole story.


	4. The future

**Chapter 4 – The future**

He tried sex with a human a while later. It was disappointing. Although the woman was more than willing to be fucked and most probably infected by him feeding on her, she was no match for the succubus. Well, it was not her fault. And it was not her unhealthy interest in death, or her psychologically unsettling romantic ideas on vampirism.  
She just didn't have that succubian influence on him. Her touch was lusty and her body as willing as reckless, but it lacked the haze, the addiction that came with the succubus' every touch.  
He couldn't allow her to be infected, so the woman died that night and vanished from the face of the earth forever.  
And the vampire realized that there was more to the succubus than he had thought before. She had shown him a hunger he hadn't known, in none of his forms of existence. Now a part of him craved that hunger, but could only be satisfied by her.  
Of course, it was nothing he needed to survive. He could do without it. But knowing she was here, sharing the same space, it was a temptation. It made him understand very well why the Clergy wouldn't allow such a creature to exist – just like the vampires.

  


“I want to see you overcome a priest.”  
She looked up, amused. “I tried yours once, after the war was claimed ended. But he didn't fall for it.”  
“Did he know what you are?”  
“Nobody knows what I am, except for you. The church claims your kind to be no more, and my kind to be just a legend, at the most. It's centuries since the last time anybody believed I'd be more than a sinner's myth.” She slightly shook her head. “But priests are complicated.”  
“I'd like to see their face realize you're not just a sinner's myth.”  
“Clergy?”  
He nodded.  
Her eyes lingered on his tattoo for a moment. “Monsignor Orelas. I'd like to see him break.”

  


The succubus hadn't told him why of all people Orelas was her prey of choice, or how she was going to try and get near him. But somehow, she managed. A little seduction here, a little flirt there, and soon she had access to the man.  
Unlike before, she used that access to gather information. But in the end, of course she drained him. „The old man had a heart attack“, she explained the unexpected situation of her reporting him dead. „I wouldn't have had him in bed if he was the last man on earth.“  
While the Clergy mourned and prepared the follow-up by Monsignor Chamberlain, the both predators met. She had brought him a new hat.  
“The priests are gathering, preparing for another war. Their numbers are absurd, but they will be desperate. But they don't know you're still around.”  
“He might think I am.”  
“That's why avoiding him keeps being a good idea. Save him a surprise. And deprive him of the luck he had last time.” She gave a smile. “Two options: Use the opportunity and take them out one by one as long as they are few. Or breed another army and in doing so give them enough time to educate and train new priests.”  
He nodded. Her way of thinking was alike his, but he still wasn't so sure about her intentions. Was it really just living up to her hunger without regrets? In his opinion, that was a bit too easy an answer.  
“What do you want?”  
She arched a brow. “You know what I want.”  
“Later, I mean.”  
She grinned. “I will not be part of the coming war, on neither side. We have this wonderful deal of ours. As long as you're willing to feed me, I'm willing to help keeping you alive. In giving my blood, or information I find. But if you ever become a danger to me, we'll never meet again.” She leaned in and, with a whisper, said: “I'd sure regret that, though.”

 

**_The end_ **


End file.
